


Angles and Positions

by Dispatch22705



Series: Angles and Positions [2]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: 25 Days of Phrack, Drabbles, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dispatch22705/pseuds/Dispatch22705
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 drabbles, one posted each day from now until Christmas. Sexy Jack and Phryne times, each one 100 words and featuring a different angle or position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Staking Her Territory

It was wicked. Naughty. Probably illegal.

But when she stood before him and then slid to her knees and placed her hands on him, he didn’t stop her. Nor when she unfastened his belt and trousers, nor when she pulled out his cock and pressed soft kisses to the bare length.

“How am I supposed to work here with you doing this,” he asked, sliding one hand through her hair and bracing the other one on his desk.

“I thought you said you were done working for the night, Jack.”

He groaned, lifting his hips automatically. “I meant ever again.”

 

\--j&p--

 

Setting: Jack's Office

Position:

  * Phryne: On her knees
  * Jack: Seated in his office chair




	2. Tongues Also Have Their Uses, Inspector

“I love how you taste,” he rasped, palming her bottom to keep her pussy against his mouth. He sat with his back against the headboard, and she straddled him, palms pressed flat against the wall as he licked and sucked her.

“And I love your fucking tongue,” she mewled, rolling her hips in response until she came.

When he pulled her down for a kiss, Phryne groaned against his slick mouth, using her tongue to trace her taste on his lips.

“Oh God, Jack, she whimpered, and he nipped at her jaw.

“Again?” Jack asked, already nudging her up.

“ _Again_.”

 

\--j&p--

 

Setting: Jack's bedroom

Position:

  * Jack: seated against his headboard
  * Phryne: straddling his face




	3. Hospitality

Her bed was bigger, but his house was private. They could be as loud as they wanted for as long as they wanted. And, if as soon as they got in his house, he wanted to push her up against his front door and kiss her, he could. And if she wanted to hike her dress to her hips, push her underwear to the floor and seductively tease, she could. And if he wanted to take her from behind until she scratched the door with her fingernails and they both came…well, they could do that too.

And so they did.

 

\--j&p--

 

Setting: Jack's House

Position:

  * Phryne: up against his front door
  * Jack: up against her back




	4. Display

She was flat on her back, and Jack stood at the foot of the bed and stripped the rest of his clothes, prepared to get on top of her. But Phryne stopped him with one foot on his chest. His eyebrows rose, but when she lifted her other foot and crossed her ankles around his neck, he got the message loud and clear.

He palmed her calves and leaned forward, lining up to her entrance and then quickly sliding in.

“ _Jack_ ,” she cried out, lifting her arms over her head in abandon, every inch of her on display for him.

 

-j&p-

Setting: Phryne's bed

Position:

  * Phryne: flat on her back on the bed
  * Jack: Standing in front of her




	5. Intimacy

**Five Drabbles: Level _Unlocked!_ **

**Bonus: _+1_ _object of my choosing_ :)**

**-j &p- **

The bathwater sloshed as she whimpered and arched against him, her back to his front; she was surrounded by him from head to toe, the intimacy of it all so seductive to them both. She touched her breasts while he concentrated lower, one hand gently massaging her clit while the other pressed the hard phallus rhythmically into her body. His cock was an exquisite ache between her slick back and his stomach.

“Come,” he murmured against her neck. She tightened and did, all breathy moans and flushed skin.

The sight of her undid him, and he came for her too.

**-j &p-**

**Setting: Bathtub**

**Position:**

  * **Jack: Seated**
  * **Phryne: Seated against him**




	6. Soulmate

He entered her and she felt it. Him. _Jack Robinson_. Stretching her, centering her body like he centered her life.

In and out he moved. “Tell me this isn’t a dream,” his voice was raspy, pleading, and she felt him in her heart. She wanted to soothe every ache he’d ever had, make up for every time he dreamt of intimacy only to wake in an empty bed. She touched his shoulders, his chest and arms.

“No dream,” she assured. “Just me.”

His lips parted and he quickened, moving faster until he came.

And she felt him in her soul.

\--j&p--

 

Setting: Phryne's Bed

Position: J&P-- Ye Olde Missionary Position


	7. His and Hers

She motioned him onto his side and then turned her body so her head was parallel to his groin. Her hand circled him immediately, and she placed a soft kiss to his cock and then a lick. “I’ll touch and kiss you here, and you can--”

“I know what I’m doing, Phryne,” he chuckled, lifting her leg over his shoulder, cupping her bottom, and tracing her slit with his tongue.

“Well if you’re talking, you’re not doing it right,” she challenged.

He laughed, then thumbed and nipped at her clit, groaning when she took him deep into her mouth.

**\--j &p--**

**Setting:** Bed

**Position:**

  * Jack: 6
  * Phryne: 9



**;)**

 


	8. Interruptus, Part One

**Set during 2x12, the scene on the desk. The scene that inspired this entire series, it was such a unique angle of their bodies!**

**Jack POV**

**\--j &p--**

 

She wasn’t touching him, just his tie, but he still felt aflame. Her skin was so close, her scent so alluring. He wanted to touch her. Would it be such a big deal? Would it be so bad if he touched her? It wouldn’t have to be much; he’d settle for one hand. Hell, he’d settle for one finger. Oh, but where? Between her breasts? Between her lips? Between her legs?

He looked up and met her eyes and what he saw there made him desperate for more. His fingers twitched, and then he heard the door open.

_Damn it._

**\--j &p--**

Setting: Jack's office

Position:

  * Jack: Perched on the edge of his desk
  * Phryne: Standing in front of him




	9. Compromise

“You’re supposed to take this seriously,” she challenged, batting his hand away when he cupped her breast.

“Oh, I am…” he insisted, smiling. “ _Very_ seriously.”

“Jack. Tantric sex requires stillness and concentration. We kneel, facing each other, center our minds, keep our hands to ourselves, and--”

“Where’s the fun in that?” he argued, leaning closer.

Her eyes narrowed. “Do you have a better idea?”

His gaze heated. “Oh, I have about a hundred.”

“Hmmm,” she moved forward. Then she wrapped her fingers around his cock. He immediately slid his hand between her legs. “I suppose this could work too.”

\--j&p--

Setting: Bedroom

Position:

  * Phryne & Jack, kneeling and facing one another




	10. Inquiring Minds Want to Know

**Ten Drabbles Completed: _Level Unlocked!_**

**Bonus: _+1 character of my choosing._**

**\--j &p--**

Phryne and Mac re-arranged their bodies, decadently twining their thighs until their wet openings rubbed against each other. They both looked at Jack.

_He_ walked around the bed, cataloguing the sight in front of him, analyzing each angle, each curved thigh, each muscle used.

“You _can_ join us, Jack,” Phryne murmured.

“Oh,” he blinked, startled from his reverie. He met her eyes before smiling and kissing her. “I’ll watch another round, if it’s all the same to you.”

She smiled, meeting Mac’s eyes again.

“You were right," the redhead grinned. "He _is_ inquisitive."

Phryne grinned in response. “Told you so.”

\--j&p--

  
**Setting: Phryne's bed**

**Position:**

  * **Phryne: In bed with Mac**
  * **Jack: Standing & learning**




	11. Friction

“Fuck me,” he rasped, wrapping his hand around his hard dick and lining it up to her opening.

“Yes,” her neck tilted back in pleasure as she gripped the back of the couch behind him and sank down onto him. “Ohhhhhh yes, _Jack_ ,” she gasped as she began to ride him.

“Phryne,” he groaned, clasping her hips in his hands. He lifted her up and down, fucking her from below as she undulated over him. He tightened his fingers and thrust into her, yanking her up and down faster and faster, the friction on his cock already so mind-blowingly good.

\--j&p--

Setting: The Parlor

Position:

  * Jack: Seated on the couch
  * Phryne: Straddling him



 

Happy Friday!


	12. Long-Distance Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by @sarahtoo 's Romantic Overtures series...a series that is tres magnifique! (I am not sure how to tag her or the story...once again, I welcome advice!)

Torture. _Delicious_ torture.

England felt like an eternity away, but he did have her letters, faintly scented with her perfume, heavily influenced by her puckish joie de vivre. He laid in bed, imagining her teasing eyes and mouth saying the things she’d written to him, and he gripped himself and squeezed.

 

 

The _sweetest_ torment.

Australia felt like an eternity away, but she did have his letters, so perfectly him, his handwriting so familiarly intimate. She laid in bed, imagining his thoughtful expressions and his beautiful hands as he wrote such naughty things to her. And she stroked herself and moaned.

\--j&p--

Setting: Bed(s)

Position:

  * Jack on his back in his


  * Phryne on her back in hers



 


	13. Pink

At nearly 40 years old, Jack had a new favorite color. Pink. Specifically goddamned perfect _Phryne_ pink. Her lips, the flush of arousal on her chest, the hard tips of her nipples, and the dark pink of her sex, so deliberately and willingly offered to him. She remained on her hands and knees, leaning her head down and tilting her perfect little behind up in the air. He took his time, tracing her bare skin lightly, making her beg for it. And when she did, he used his fingers, his mouth, then his cock in her to drive her wild.

\--j&p--

 

Setting: Phryne's bed

Position:

  * Phryne: On her hands and knees
  * Jack: Behind her




	14. Wager

They stood by his bed, arms, lips and tongues tangling desperately. Hands roamed, pulling at clothes before growing frustrated at buttons, layers and cuffs.

“Take your clothes off,” she challenged, unwilling to keep from threading her fingers through his hair.

His hands cupped her bottom, keeping her close to his hips. “You first.”

She smiled against his mouth. “How about a little wager,” she suggested, pulling back a few inches. “Whoever is naked first gets to be on top.”

He met her eyes and matched her wry grin, already going to work on his shirt, and the race was on.

\--j&p--

Setting: Jack's Bedroom

Position:

  * Phryne & Jack: Standing beside Jack's bed (for now)



 


	15. Fantasy Fulfilled

Friends, Romans (or inspectors in costumes), countrymen & women, kudos & hits and comments givers...you are all awesome! More words later...

**15 Drabbles** : Level _Unlocked_!

**Bonus:** _+100 more words_! Double the drabble!

**\--j &p--**

She leaned against the mantle, wearing only her pink feathered knickers. His mind flashed back to the first time he’d seen her wear them, and now, from his knees before her, he felt some déjà vu. He’d stared up at her on that stage, and he’d wanted to fall at her knees then, audience be damned.

Now, he skimmed his fingers up her smooth legs, and he had her all to himself. Free to touch and kiss her as he pleased, as _she_ pleased. _That_ wasn’t new, but this position was. Deliciously new, and his lips parted at the damp spot he saw forming at the core of her garment. He couldn’t help touching it with his tongue, relishing the way she shivered and swayed toward him. And when Phryne balanced herself with a hand on one of his shoulders and situated one of her legs over the other, he gently fingered the material away from her sweet quim.

The angle kept his tongue from going deep, but he made up for it with long strokes and hard suction against her clit. She rotated her hips, threaded her slim fingers through his hair, and rode his mouth until she came.

**\--j &p—**

Setting: Phryne’s parlor

Position:

  * Phryne: Leaning against the glorious fireplace mantle
  * Jack: On his knees in front of her



PS…speaking of extra words, as I mentioned in the preface to this story, if there are any of these you wish to see expanded into larger fics, let me know in the comments! If there are some, yay. If people like these stories as is and don’t want them expanded…also yay, and if people don’t like these and definitely don’t want them expanded, well... less work for me, so also a yay haha. Win/win/win for me. :) 

Hope everyone is having a good December so far!


	16. Tipping Point

Set after 2x13, right before 3x1

\--j&p--

Taking things slow had lasted about two weeks. But now she was up against his office wall, his body pressed up against hers, her legs wrapped around his waist. Their tongues tangled and their hips strained together. His hard length pressed between her warm thighs; she shivered, and their eyes met as the inevitable became reality.

" _Fuck_ ,” he hissed.

Her eyelids drooped as she undulated against him, and he buried his face in her neck and groaned as they both came, fully clothed.

“No more slow,” she gasped.

“No,” he agreed.

“You’re coming over for dinner tomorrow,” she added.

“ _Yes_.”

\--j&p--

 

Setting: Jack's office

Position:

  * Phryne: Back against the wall, legs around his waist
  * Jack: Up against her front




	17. Confessional

Phryne leaned back against Jack’s chest as he wrapped one arm around her waist and let his other hand slip between her legs. She hummed contentedly, tracing his strong forearm with her fingers. As the shower’s water fell and steam rose around them, his touch became more deliberate; she surrendered, parting her legs more.

He slowly took her up and over the peak, and she closed her eyes, shuddering in pleasure before relaxing deeper against him. His arm tightened around her, and she sighed, able to speak the words she’d been feeling for so long.

“I feel safe with you.”

\--j&p--

Setting: Shower

Position:

  * Jack: Standing


  * Phryne: Leaning back against him




	18. Fun

The first few times between them were good (incredible, really) but quite serious as they worked through months of teasing and tension. But when they got caught in the rain and she challenged him to a race to her bedroom, they laughed and stripped all the way to her bed. She ended up on top, and as she took him inside her body, she admired the play of his abdominal muscles in response.

“You are so beautiful,” she gasped, skimming her hands over his chest.

“That’s my line,” he grinned, moving beneath her and pulling her down for a kiss.

\--j&p--

Setting: Phryne's bed

Position:

  * Jack: on his back
  * Phryne: on top




	19. Joy

Sunlight peeked through the bedroom curtains, and Phryne arched backward as Jack kissed along her shoulders. Pure joy spread through her limbs. _Jack._

_In her bed_. His hand over her hip, over her stomach, over her breast. His teeth against her skin, his morning erection against her lower back.

She squeezed her eyes shut and then forced them open to ensure it wasn’t another erotic dream.

But no, he was there, skimming a hand down her thigh, lifting her leg until he could slide into her from behind, his deep voice in her ear, rasping her name in desperate need.

\--j&p--

Setting: Phryne's bed

Position:

  * Phryne: On her side
  * Jack: On his side behind her




	20. Interruptus, Part Two

20 Drabbles: Level _Unlocked!_

Bonus: _+1 setting/position already used_

 

This one is a flip/mirror to chapter 8. Set during 2x12, the scene in Jack's office...the scene that inspired this entire series.

Phryne's POV

**\--j &p--**

 

 

He was perfectly still as she twisted his tie into proper formation, and she was tempted to mess it up just for the chance to keep touching him. Would it be the worst thing if she put her hands on his shoulders? Slid them down to his chest? Pushed him onto his back? Unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock? She’d suck only the tip, just to keep things tidy. He _did_ like to keep his desk tidy after all. But she would make it good for him. She’d—

His office door opened. An interruption. _Decidedly_ the worst thing.

**\--j &p--**

 

Setting: Jack's office

Position:

  * Jack: Perched on the side of his desk
  * Phryne: Standing in front of him



We're in the final countdown! Only 5 more days! Thanks to everyone who has commented, hit, and kudos-ed the fic! And I'm keeping note of requests for expansions and will do my best as the muse allows. :)


	21. Connection

He was taller than her, so it wasn’t unusual for him to be looking down at the top of her head. But from this angle, what was usually a few inches was now a couple of feet as she kneeled before him.

It also wasn’t unusual for him to feel aroused when their eyes met. Her blue eyes were simultaneously sweet and naughty, and he loved them.

But not even the wickedest fantasy could have prepared him for the way she looked when she took him into her mouth for the first time, met his eyes, and sucked him deep.

\--j&p--

Setting: Any room

Position:

  * Jack: Standing against a wall
  * Phryne: On her knees




	22. Midnight

Apparently she wasn’t as quiet as she thought because when she turned from his kitchen sink, he was leaning in the doorway.

“Jack!” she huffed, annoyed at being caught.

“Midnight snack?”

She shrugged a shoulder, “Just wanted a glass of water. Are _you_ hungry?” she asked, watching as he walked toward her, his eyes tracing her nude body appreciatively.

He grinned, pulling a chair from his table. “I definitely see something I want.” He hitched her up to sit on the kitchen counter and then sat between her legs, and she laughed when he buried his face between her thighs. 

**\--j &p--**

Setting: Jack's kitchen

Position:

  * Phryne: Seated on the counter
  * Jack: On a chair in front of her




	23. Phryne Fisher, Lady Detected

He _was_ a detective after all. A _senior_ detective inspector. So he inspected and applied all knowledge appropriately.

  
When he kissed her wrist, she gasped. When he nudged his nose and lips along the undersides of her bare breasts, her nipples tightened and she purred. Purred. Phryne Fisher.

When he palmed her hips, her legs fell open involuntarily. When he licked her clit, she purposefully spread them wider.

When he faced her on his side, slid her leg over his hip and entered her, she smiled, lazily wrapped her arms around his neck, and gazed at him with love-struck eyes. 

**\--j &p--**

 

Setting: Bed

Position:

  * Jack: On his side facing Phryne
  * Phryne: On her side facing Jack



 

*taps microphone* How is everyone doing out there!?! :)

Like my pal Rosita LG (and if you aren't reading A Merry Miss Fisher Christmas---get thee to it immediately!) , I will do another post tomorrow and end this series on Christmas Day with a full on fic (which is to say likely 1000-1500 words or so, brevity is my comfort zone haha).


	24. Can't Stop, Won't Stop

Her teasing went one step too far, and he snapped, shoving papers to the side and turning her so she was facing his desk. “Not one word,” he snarled, already unfastening his pants. “Not one fucking sound, do you hear me?”

Phryne nodded wordlessly and stripped from the waist down before spreading her legs and leaning her torso over his desk. She shivered, but the way he pressed against her from behind quickly warmed her up. 

“How do you do this to me?” Jack moaned, his hands flat on the desk as he pistoned into her until they both came. 

\--j&p--

 

Setting: Jack's Office

Position:

  * Phryne: Bent at the waist, leaning over Jack's desk
  * Jack: Behind her, also leaning forward




	25. Chapter 25

Tip o' the glass and a Happy Friday to anyone who doesn't celebrate Christmas, and a tip o' the glass and a Merry Christmas to those who do! Thanks to every person who has been so kind during this series! As promised, a bit of a longer one shot here to end it, 1500+ words! This one is dedicated to one of my betas, laurensolo, who asked so very nicely for some Christmas pool smut ~~with~~ for Jack. Happy to oblige! :)

 

**\--j &p--**

When she stopped right in front of him and he nearly ran into her back, he blinked. Then Jack eyed the pool to their right… and then her. Then the pool again. “Phryne.”

“Yes, Jack?” she replied, a teasing note to his voice.

He shook his head, but he was already loosening his tie and going to work on his shirt. “I should have known you’d have an ulterior motive, sneaking me out here…for a midnight stroll, you said,” he smiled.

She merely shrugged a shoulder and unzipped her skirt. “You like my ulterior motives,” she smiled and faced him as she went to work on her blouse.

“Most of the time,” he conceded, tossing his shirt and waistcoat toward a nearby deck chair.

“And it _is_ Christmas,” she added, something she’d been saying all day whenever she wanted him to do something for her. 

He had no rebuttal for that, so he just kept undressing, surprising her when he even removed his undershorts. He stood in front of her, the moon making his skin gleam like marble. He eyed her progress, watching as she stripped her stockings and underwear, leaving her in just a small pale blue camisole. “Leave this on,” he murmured, fingering the material.

Her fingers twitched against the hem of the garment. She enjoyed defying him, but she liked his naughtiness more, and so tonight she would indulge him. “Very well,” she nodded, motioning toward the pool. 

He entered first and hissed at the temperature of the water, but when he stretched out a hand toward her, she took it and joined him. The water was cool against her heated skin, and the anticipation between them swirled like the small waves their bodies made.

His smile grew, and she saw he was having fun, as she’d known he would. Using the buoyancy of the water, she tangled her legs with his, humming her approval and resting her hands on his shoulders when his hands tightened around her hips. “This will work, hmmm?” he asked.

“Ah,” she grinned, wrapping one leg around his hips. “So you’ve deduced my _ultimate_ ulterior motive.” She kissed him and twined her arms around his neck. “And yes it will work. Trust me.”

His brow furrowed in the way it did sometimes, and she knew it meant he was slightly annoyed at wondering just how exactly she knew it would work (and how many times she’d done it). But he never verbalized it, just processed it, and she was grateful. It wasn’t her fault she had experience. It also wasn’t his fault he was so naturally inclined to sort through puzzles and analyze evidence, and she didn’t blame him. 

Instead she kissed him, lightly at first, just small brushes of her lips against his. Sweet, affectionate, lovely. His hands cupped her bottom and the feel of their heat contrasting with the cooler water made her gasp. Her nipples tightened against the wet silk of her camisole, fully visible to him.

Jack’s jaw twitched and his eyes darkened as he lifted her enough to study her at eye level. He kept his hands in place and used his nose and lips to trace the material, making her shift and moan in his arms. 

“Oh, Jack, mmmmmmmmmmm” she trailed off with a soft whimper when he added his tongue.

The pale wet fabric was completely transparent now, and he rubbed the flat of his tongue against every inch of her breasts, scraping his teeth against her hard nipples until she fisted a hand in his hair and started writhing against him. His cock was hard between her thighs, and instinctively, he moved them until her back was flush against the pool wall.

Phryne gasped at the feel of the scratchy ornate cement against her back. She shivered at the contrast of the pool wall behind her and the warmth of Jack pressed in front of her. His hot skin was like a brand, from his mouth against hers, to his legs tangled with hers. 

“I want you naked,” he murmured. “Now,” he added, already fisting at the fabric of her camisole. She helped him, and when it stuck to her skin as they pulled, one strap ripped away from her shoulder.

“Ripping the wrapping off your gift, are you Jack?” she teased, and he grunted in the affirmative, but also smiled as he buried his face against her neck and traced his lips down over her bare collarbone and the tops of her breasts.

The torn fabric floated away, and he lifted her higher to suck her bare nipples. “I’ll get you a new one,” he promised before sucking her harder.

Phryne tilted her back, pushing her flesh deeper into his mouth. “Your mouth on me is worth a thousand ripped garments, Jack,” she breathed, gently scraping her fingernails over his broad, wet shoulders. 

He smiled against her skin and then lowered her back down until their eyes were level and her legs wrapped around his hips. “Is that your way of telling me I can’t afford it?”

She laughed her answer, and he grinned. 

“Merry Christmas to me, then,” he kissed her between each word, skimming a hand between their bodies until he was lined up to her opening. His head fell back as she wrapped around him like a vine and sank down onto him. She was weightless in the water, and he balanced them both as she used her thighs and arms to lift up and down, corkscrewing on him until his eyes glazed over and seductive curse words and pleas fell from his lips.

Phryne squeezed him with her internal muscles, and he gasped, wrapping his arms tighter around her. “Phryne, darling, oh God,” he panted. 

“Jack,” she soothed, running her hands over his hair, his chest and shoulders. “You feel so good inside me. Touch me,” she urged, gripping harder at his back. “I can hold on,” she promised.

Jack paused and then widened his stance, groaning when it sent him another inch deeper into her. He cupped one of her breasts in his hand, molding his palm to the slick skin. With his other hand, he gripped her inner thigh, keeping her steady and stretching his thumb to brush against her clit. The water matted the hair between her legs, giving him easy access to the hard nub, extended and tight. He had an urge to sink into the water and cover her with his mouth, lick and suck at her clit until a lack of oxygen prevented him from continuing. He settled for kissing her mouth, matching the strokes of his thumb with his tongue against her own. 

“Yes,” she mouthed against his lips. “Oh Jack, yes.”

He murmured his agreement and picked up the speed, the feel of her scrambling his mind. “I’m…” he gasped. “I’m coming.” He buried his face in the join of her neck and shoulder, scraping his teeth against her skin. 

“Yes!” she arched her neck. “Yesyesyesyes,” she chanted as she came with him. She squeezed him and felt him pulse inside her, a deep slide into pleasure that seemed to last forever and then left her lethargic in his arms.

The pool water rippled around them, soaking them like a warm soothing bath. They kissed each other lightly, sinking deeper into the water until it lapped against their chins and earlobes. Then Phryne started laughing, and Jack couldn’t help but join her. He wrapped his arms around her and then with a playful shout, tossed her into the air. She screamed and landed back in the pool with a splash, coming up sputtering and threatening revenge. Jack made a run for it…or a swim that is, racing her toward the ladder. But he didn’t try too hard, allowing her to quickly catch up. She latched onto his back, forcing him to carry her the rest of the way through the pool and up the ladder steps. He did so gladly, not pausing until they were out of the pool and back at their clothes.

He stared at his, loath to put them back on over his wet skin. “What are the odds we could sneak in the house and no one would notice?”

Phryne moved to her feet and looped her arm in his. “Not good. But, I planned for that.”

His eyebrow rose. “Is that so?”

She hummed a yes and led him toward the pool house where, sure enough, two plush robes were hanging on hooks.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” he breathed. “You really did plan this.”

Phryne laughed, sliding into his arms. “Merry Christmas, Jack.”

He pressed a quick kiss against her lips. “Merry Christmas, Phryne.” He rested his palms on the small of her back and kissed her again. “One question though…”

“Hmmmm?” she replied, nuzzling his lips with hers.

“Does this poolhouse have a lock?”

She leaned back and met his teasing eyes. “Why, Jack Robinson…you’re naughty yet!”

He laughed and watched as she went to the door and fastened the lock and latch. When she returned, he led her over to a nice bench, sitting on it and pulling her to straddle him. “What can I say? I learned from the best.”

She smiled, and then he smiled, and they were too busy loving to do much smiling.

And it was at least an hour before they even made use of the robes. And another hour before they made it back in the house.

**\--j &p—**

Setting: Aunt Prudence’s pool  
Position:  
• Jack: Standing in the pool  
• Phryne: Wrapped around him

 


End file.
